1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing method used in a distributed system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hadoop and MapReduce are technologies that can be used to implement distributed computing. In these technologies, an increase in the size of a cluster leads to an increase in data processing speed. However, increase in the the size of the cluster increases other complexities like increases power and space requirement. Therefore, a technology for increasing data processing speed without adding a new node to the cluster is required.